¡No es lo que Piensas!
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: "Yayoi, ¿qué haces en ese lugar?" preguntaba el extrañado de Jun. "¡Simple! ¡Iba a intentar llamar a la policía porque Matsuyama está agrediendo a Yoshiko!". El Príncipe del Campo no podía creer la semejante declaración de Yayoi, sino que él será el salvador de Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fujisawa, aunque eso signifique revelar algo más (mal summary).


Esta vez traigo otro one-shot (si, estoy actualizando de a poco los demás capítulos) pero más de comedia, con un leve tono subido y no tanto como el cursi de Levin xD.

Espero que les guste.

_**Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi. Es un fic sólo de humor.**_

* * *

_¡No es lo que piensas!_

No era una novedad que de los cinco seleccionados con novias —uno de ellos con pseudo novia según cierto _pequeño indecente_—, él era el más reservado de todos.

Era lo más maravilloso para él después de que ella retornase a Japón tras el viaje de negocios de su "suegro" que la obligó a marcharse después de la derrota de Furano ante Nankatsu por tres a dos en secundaria. Los bombardeos de preguntas de Machida, Oda, Kato y los demás, era algo que ya se esperaba de su confesión en secundaria. No por nada en la final de Nankatsu vs Toho, les dijo a Jun y Yayoi que se veían bien juntos —y con cierta señal de envidia ya que su chica estaba volando a Estados Unidos.

Primero fueron el mismo jugador y mánager de Musashi, luego le siguieron ellos dos, después Tsubasa con Sanae, increíblemente luego Hyuga con una jugadora de Softball llamada Maki —gracias al entrometido indecente de Takeshi que el goleador del Toho cortó el tema de inmediato con algún sonrojo y que el mismo _Mokoh _se encargó de no divulgarlo más allá— y finalmente Ishizaki con Yukari en la final del mundial Juvenil U-20 de Japón hace unos meses atrás.

Después del matrimonio del capitán japonés y Nakazawa, todos comenzaron a decir que Misugi y Yayoi eran los siguientes. Pero el _Shutetsu Trio_ e Ishizaki quienes más se burlaban de él, dijeron que ahora el principal candidato era él mismo y con amplia ventaja por sobre los de Musashi. No cualquiera llamaba a su novia todos los días durante la concentración en Japón por clasificatorias, tanto en Francia, desde Yakarta y el mundial juvenil en el mismo país nipón a la residencia Fujisawa, además de abandonar la selección en plena cita del mundial juvenil en cuartos de final, sólo por estar al lado de su chica en aquel accidente automovilístico que casi le cuesta la vida.

Podía ser el más reservado como todos decían, pero nadie negaba que, de todas las parejas conformadas, Hikaru Matsuyama era el más dedicado a su novia… Yoshiko Fujisawa.

* * *

El matrimonio Ozora-Nakazawa se cumplió y el capitán japonés hacía sus últimas armas en Brasil antes de partir al Barcelona en España. Hyuga era la contratación de la Juventus, Aoi y Akai continuaban para escalar al equipo A del Inter y la Sampdoria respectivamente, Wakashimazu seguía en el Yokohama Fugels y el resto de los nipones eran ofertados por los clubes de sus provincias. Matsuyama fue fichado por el club de su querido Hokkaido, el _Consodale Sapporo_, y que celebró con Fujisawa durante la tarde ante la ausencia de los padres de la joven que estaban de viaje en Estados Unidos para una importante firma comercial.

—Felicidades por estar en el club, Matsuyama-kun—. Con un jugo de refresco en mano, Yoshiko sonreía a su futbolista por el nuevo paso de su carrera. Además, la chica tenía un corte de cabello más corto.

—Gracias, aunque no era necesaria una mini celebración—. Respondió el volante defensivo japonés con alegría y algo de molestia encubierta, pues Yoshiko aún no lo llamaba por su nombre debido a la timidez de ella. Bueno, estaba tan enamorado de Fujisawa que esperaría siglos para que lo mencionase como se debe y esa timidez la hacía ver más tierna.

—Claro que sí es necesario. Además, tú y Oda-kun seguirán jugando juntos en el club—. Sumó la joven nipona. Matsuyama apoyó el comentario, pues Kazumasa Oda también fue pretendido por el club de Hokkaido.

Ambos continuaban platicando y celebrando por un buen tiempo cuando Fujisawa volvía a tomar el contrato de su novio y las condiciones de él: dos años en el club a cambio de una buena suma de dinero al año como base por haber ganado el mundial juvenil. La garra, coraje, valentía, trabajo duro y tenacidad del "dorsal doce" japonés, le valieron la contratación.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Matsuyama-kun—. Soltó Yoshiko de la nada y sorprendiendo a Hikaru, quien algo torpe aún ante la nula presión existente, tomó ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos.

—Quien debería estar orgulloso debería ser yo de ti, Yoshiko, por todo tu apoyo desde que nos conocimos, trabajando como la mánager de Furano e incluso cuando despertaste de tu accidente y decirme que, de todos modos, me marchase a jugar ante Suecia—. Confesó Matsuyama, sonrojando a Fujisawa quien se volvía más tierna que antes. Realmente ella lo convertía de alguien serio a embobado con totalidad.

—Matsuyama-kun…— Yoshiko solamente miraba esos negruzcos ojos que comenzaban a relajarse, e inesperadamente la besó con suavidad y despacio.

Ella tomó unos segundos para procesar la información hasta que le correspondió el afecto, sintiendo como profundizaba más el beso y con algo de desesperación sumada. Ella entendió que posiblemente era porque cada vez que salían a citas, la respetaba tanto que tampoco quería mostrarla en público y por la prensa misma —aunque ya sabían de ella por el accidente que pasó en el partido ante la juvenil de Suecia—, por lo que evitaba besarla ante todos y por también respeto a sus padres cuando la iba a visitar. Agregaba a eso la distancia por la concentración del combinado juvenil japonés en el mundial U-20.

—Llámame por mi nombre, por favor, Yoshiko…— pidió Matsuyama en un ruego mientras acariciaba el suave y terso rostro carmín de la joven.

—H-Hi-Hikaru…— aceptó Fujisawa para volver a besarse con el vice capitán de la selección juvenil.

* * *

Una castaña de cabello largo caminaba alegre dando saltitos, pues iba a visitarla para hablar con ella tras muchos meses sin platicar desde la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae ya que tenía que terminar una especialidad en enfermería y fue el motivo por el cual no se habían comunicado en el transcurso. Yayoi tenía un pastel gigante como "forma de compensación" y Misugi le comunicó que se adelantase a la reunión, pensando en que Matsuyama aún se encontraba en el Consodale Sapporo firmando el contrato y porque debía entregar un último informe sobre medicina en la universidad adjunta a Musashi antes de dedicarse por completo a la J-League.

Aoba llegó a la residencia Fujisawa para tocar el timbre y fue extraño que nadie contestara por el altavoz. Lo intentó muchas veces hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño y poco usual, así que tomó la mayor concentración posible para distinguir más aquellos sonidos.

Vio dos sombras intentando forcejear una sobre la otra y estaba pensando en que posiblemente alguien estaba asaltando la residencia Fujisawa. No podía ser posible si el lugar era bastante calmado para todos los residentes y el hecho de que no se atreverían por nada del mundo a asaltar la casa de la novia de un conocido futbolista de la región y de todo Japón.

Se acercó mucho más a una de las panderetas del hogar de Yoshiko cuando las sombras desaparecieron, pero que comenzó a escuchar unas voces medianamente reconocibles para ella.

"_Matsuyama… p-por favor"_

"_Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, Yoshiko"_

¿Matsuyama pidiéndole a Fujisawa que lo llamara por su nombre, y ella suplicando por favor?

"_Ay… eso duele"._

"_Lo siento, pero sabías que te iba a doler"._

¿Doler? ¿Yoshiko suplicante? Okey, esto comenzó a inquietar más a Yayoi que siguió de cerca los sonidos para averiguar más qué estaba pasando.

"_¡Ah! ¡H-Hikaruuu!" _

"_Perdóname, Yoshiko, pero era necesario"._

Seguido de ello sintió gemidos de la chica como si fuesen intentos de alejarlo, o sea que…

No era necesario decir más para que su cara estallara en furia y totalmente enfadada con Hikaru Matsuyama por tratar tan horriblemente a una chica tan dulce como lo es Yoshiko Fujisawa. La imagen de él como vice-capitán de las dos selecciones juveniles U-15 y U-20 de Japón y uno de los líderes mismos del plantel se venía a pedazos al imaginarse tamaña escena, que además no por nada sería un escándalo de proporciones gigantescas a nivel futbolístico y de la prensa.

Decidida a mostrarle al mundo la realidad de Matsuyama, se volteó para agarrar su teléfono móvil y llamar a la policía, pero justo había llegado Jun Misugi, extrañado de verla pegada a aquél muro y con una mirada que podría perfectamente parar un Neo Fire Shoot de Karl Heinz Schneider.

—Yayoi, ¿qué haces en ese lugar? —preguntaba el extrañado de Jun.

—¡Simple! ¡Iba a intentar llamar a la policía porque Matsuyama está agrediendo a Yoshiko!

¿Matsuyama golpeando a Fujisawa? Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto o simplemente era un sueño donde todo el mundo estaba a la inversa.

—¿Estás completamente segura? —volvió a preguntar Misugi. Él era consciente de que su mejor amigo era el más inocente de la faz de la Tierra.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —replicó la ex manager de Musashi— ¡Acabo de escuchar quejidos por parte de la pobre de Yoshiko!

Espiar no era de su agrado —y por esos motivos regañaba a Yayoi cuando se metía en problemas o misiones secretas con Sanae—, pero estaba totalmente descolocado al oír que Matsuyama era el causante de semejante barbaridad que no lo creía. Se acercó donde estaba su novia para escuchar y no hubo ni sonidos ni nada similar sino todo lo contrario.

La puerta se abría desde el interior para que los dos jóvenes susodichos quitaban el seguro de la puerta grande para encontrarse con una furiosa Yayoi Aoba y un sorprendido Jun Misugi. Los dos de Musashi, en cambio, lograban ver que se encontraban cansados y agitados, sin contar que algunas marcas moradas estaban en los hombros y parte de la mejilla de la joven de Hokkaido.

—Vaya, no pensé que llegaran tan temprano— comentó el volante de corte japonés algo dubitativo al observar su reloj de mano, el cual indicaba que la pareja de Saitama llegara 30 minutos antes.

—No pensábamos que estarían antes en mi casa— añadió una nerviosa Yoshiko, lo que aumentó más las sospechas de Yayoi.

—¡Serás estúpido Hikaru Matsuyama! ¡Sé todo lo que hiciste adentro!

Inmediatamente el rostro del volante del Consodale Sapporo cambió radicalmente a un miedo que ni Misugi pudo evitar verlo. Jamás en su vida vio a un temeroso Matsuyama y a una asustada Yoshiko que podía ser que Yayoi tuviese razón en las agresiones.

Pero Jun Misugi siendo un genio para el fútbol, también quedaba con dudas respecto a lo que dijo la joven enfermera sobre que Hikaru era un acusado in fraganti de agresión. Analizando las facciones de cada uno, pudo observar una marca extraña en el cuello de su compañero de selección que le llamó la atención, algo que Yayoi Aoba no se había percatado.

Al pensar detenidamente esa marca en el cuello, cierta idea se le vino a la mente. No podía ser cierto y lo que es peor, Yayoi estaba totalmente equivocada de todo.

—Por favor, Yayoi… no debes creer lo que acabas de pensar— dijo Misugi algo nervioso. Tanto Matsuyama como Yoshiko lo tomaron como señal de que él si sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡No me digas que quieres ser cómplice de este abusivo!— continuó reclamando Yayoi.

—Vamos, Yayoi, no sé de qué estás hablando— aumentaban los nervios del _Líder Bravo _de Japón.

—Es verdad, H-Hikaru no sería capaz de lastimarme— defendía Yoshiko.

—¡No seas mentiroso, Matsuyama! ¡Vi como estabas sobre Yoshiko mientras se quejaba de ti!— nuevamente refutaba Yayoi.

—Ehm… Yayoi, no creo que sea necesario continuar con esto—. Advirtió Misugi quien mucho menos, quería ventilar lo sucedido.

—¡¿Estás en mi contra, Jun Misugi?! ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil Matsuyama! ¡No tengo otra opción que denunciarte por…! — Cuando Aoba continuaba despotricando insultos a Hikaru a diestra y siniestra, cayó en cuenta del plan cuando su cerebro por fin comenzó a procesar toda la información recibida de ambos jóvenes…

Primero: Yoshiko estaba totalmente roja de rostro.

Segundo: Matsuyama intentaba negar todo tipo de agresión a Yoshiko.

Tercero: Vio la sombra de Matsuyama sobre la sombra de Yoshiko.

Cuarto: Cuando los vio salir, jadeaban por falta de aire y estaban desordenados de prendas.

Quinto: Las marcas de "golpe" en Yoshiko finalmente las reconoció que, por el lugar, no eran nada más que las cicatrices aún en desaparición por su accidente de tráfico en el mundial juvenil.

Sexto: Yoshiko defendía con toda su alma a Matsuyama.

Séptimo y final: Misugi también defendía a Matsuyama y le decía a ella misma que no se trataba de eso.

Lo cual significaba que…

El rostro de Yayoi comenzó a cambiar en todos los colores posibles de carmín hasta que de sus orejas salía humo por la revelación de golpe. Misugi había captado la información desde mucho antes y por eso le susurraba que dejara de decir incoherencias sin sentido. La culpa se apoderó de ella y abrazó tanto a Matsuyama como también a Yoshiko.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Qué vergüenza de mi parte!— lloraba Yayoi dejando un río de lágrimas cuando ambos jóvenes de Hokkaido se sonrojaron a más no poder de toda la situación.

Yayoi pensó que era agresión doméstica de Matsuyama a Yoshiko…

Pero recién pudo comprender que ambos… sólo habían estado teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Así como dijo ella, todo lo que había imaginado hizo que se le cayera el rostro de vergüenza. Hikaru era incapaz de hacerle algo indebido a Fujisawa y si la ex manager de Musashi se ponía a pensar, incluso la pareja de Hokkaido podía considerarse la más perfecta de entre todos los seleccionados de Japón con una manager, más que la propia con su querido Jun. El _Príncipe del Campo_ sólo sonreía forzadamente en su interna por la graciosa escena de Hikaru y Yoshiko, sumado a que su animada y apasionada novia conjeturó cosas sin ninguna lógica y tuvo que indirectamente revelar que los ex Furano habían tenido un momento de intimidad. Además, Yayoi Aoba no era precisamente la mujer más silenciosa entre el clan de chicas de la selección japonesa.

A los dos ex de Furano les caía una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras Jun pensaba en cómo diantres Yayoi pudo pensar en eso, claro que continuaba riéndose en silencio de toda la situación.

—¡Perdón Matsuyama! ¡Es que oí que Yoshiko se quejaba de dolor y pensé que la golpeabas! Ahora sé qué…

—Yayoi Aoba, no creo que sea necesario decir lo que estabas a punto de decir ahora—. Interrumpió Misugi con una severa molestia de protocolo pues estaba luchando contra su interna risa que estaba cerca de ser liberada, ya que su novia iba a revelar justamente que estaba intentando entrar en ella y claro, el dolor en la primera vez es una de las consecuencias.

* * *

Los dos seleccionados japoneses platicaban en las afueras de la residencia Fujisawa sobre el futuro duelo entre ambos por la J-League. Matsuyama agradecía a Misugi que no sacara a relucir el tema de hace unos minutos atrás y que no era interesado en temas tan íntimos de sus compañeros de equipo, no como los entrometidos de Taki, Kisugi e Ishizaki que inmediatamente se burlarían de él. Realmente lo consideraba un caballero tanto dentro como fuera de las canchas.

Por otro lado, las chicas estaban arreglando la mesa en dónde cenarían con sus parejas —aunque la habitación de Yoshiko estaba cerrada y con la ventana abierta para que no se sintiera el aire de sexo que quedó—, lo cual Yayoi aprovechó de pedir perdón una y otra vez el gran _malentendido_.

—Nunca más haré eso… lo siento—. Se disculpaba apenada la joven enfermera, recibiendo un confortante abrazo de Yoshiko.

—No te preocupes. Me alegro que hayas comprendido que sólo era un malentendido—. Aceptó Fujisawa con algo de sonrojo, lo que valió que dejase la respuesta abierta para que Yayoi volviera a tomar una expresión pícara en su rostro.

—A propósito, Yoshiko… ¿Matsuyama es igual de bravo en la cama que en un partido?— preguntaba Yayoi con una coqueta sonrisa de complicidad.

—¡Yayoi!— reclamó Fujisawa ante semejante interrogante de la novia de Jun y con su cara rojiza total de vergüenza.

Definitivamente Yayoi Aoba no cambiaría nunca, aunque no haya sido lo que ella pensaba en un comienzo.

Matsuyama en cambio, estornudaba pensando que era por el repentino frío de Hokkaido.

* * *

…

…

"_Matsuyama… p-por favor" —decía una suplicante Yoshiko para que Matsuyama comenzara delicadamente._

"_Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, Yoshiko" —pidió el as japonés, en señal de que ahora eran mucho más allá de ser novios por el simple nombre._

"_Ay… eso duele" — se quejó la joven al sentir a su novio intentando entrar._

"_Lo siento, pero sabías que te iba a doler" —reía un poco Hikaru, pues ella le advirtió de todo._

"_¡Ah! ¡H-Hikaruuu!" —fue un grito de Fujisawa al sentir en totalidad toda la hombría del japonés de un instante._

"_Perdóname, Yoshiko, pero era necesario" —se justificó Matsuyama para entrar en la feminidad de la chica, para que más adelante, el dolor desapareciera._

"_No importa, porque ahora somos uno. Te amo, mi 'Valiente Líder'" —Yoshiko replicaba con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas, las cuales eran secadas por el "Águila Salvaje"._

"_Y yo te amo a ti, mi protectora Yoshiko"— finalizó Hikaru para iniciar la sesión de amor._

…

_Veinte minutos después…_

"_¡¿Eh?! ¡Yoshiko, Misugi y Yayoi llegaron antes de lo esperado!" —reaccionó Matsuyama tras estar abrazado a Fujisawa y ver por una pequeña luz de la ventana a la pareja de Musashi._

"_¿De verdad? ¡Démonos prisa!" — de un instante, ambos alterados buscaron las prendas que habían dejado tiradas en la habitación de ella y ordenaron un poco el lugar para salir afuera a recibirlos._

* * *

**_Si les gustó, comenten, den un voto y compartan para que lleguen a más personas._**

**_Si no les gustó, comenten y dejen sus críticas para seguir mejorando más._**

**_bye bye~._**


End file.
